From Spider to Bat
by Alucard mishima
Summary: after a failed mission peter was unfairly kicked out of the Avengers with his power taking away. he then finds out he adopted and aunt may pass away. he leaves new york to search for his birth parent to discover that he the son of Damien Wayne and Rachel Roth who took him in and train him to become his grandfather's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own spider man or avengers

**summary: peter gets kick out of the avengers with his powers taken away. found out he adopted and his aunt passes away he leaves new york city to search for his parents then train to become someone else.**

Chapter 1: the day of the spider dead

"PETER THIS THE LAST STRAW YOU ALMOST GOT THE TEAM KILLED" tony scream at peter. the mission to secure weapon that hydra built to cause global which turns out to be a false alarm. Peter was supposed to stay at the jet for lookout but heard an explosion so without hesitation bolt out the jet and head to the location which turns out a family of three was traped and peter got them. the team saw and thought peter was doing something stupid then tried to retrieve him but mistakenly brought the hulk with them.

" IT NOT MY FAULT YOU STUPID ENOUGH TO BRING THE FUCKING HULK WHEN NOT NEEDED no offense ." peter said to dr. banner. he waves it off agree with him " I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL "

" OH REALLY SO DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER RECKLESSLY WITH CHARING INTO A UNKNOWN FIELD TRYING TO PLAY HERO"

" I AM A FUCKING HERO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU " Peter shouted at tony never before peter felt this angry at his idol before " I did what I had to do save the people I swore to protect whether it's New York or someplace else"

" well, I hope yours proud of your choice because not only you lost your suit again. The Avengers decide to strip you of your powers." tony said flatly. Peter was shocked to hear this he looked around and saw all the team except Bruce agreeing with tony. " peter you becoming more and more reckless and were getting sick of it. so we an incubator to denaturalized power completely wipe them away." tony explain holding a container with purple liquid inside.

" LIKE HELL YOU GONNA STICK THAT IN ME" Peter screamed before sweep kicked tony off his feet. Then leap over to the exits but Captain America blocks it peter then threw a faint punch to the face tricking him to block. then jab him in the ribs while spin kicks him out the way before he can walk out he felt a prick on his neck and saw a tranquilizer dart shot by black widow. Peter tried to fight off the drug but he fades into blackness.

Two hours later

peter slowly open his eyes he felt different his eyes sight still work but he felt like he lost something he looks around and learns he is in the infirmary then he remembered the incubator. he panicking worried that he never spiderman again he got up then tried to climb up the wall hoping it was a dream but slide back down right on his ass crying that he'll never fulfill uncle Ben's promise or protect aunt may. Bruce Banner walks in and peters sitting on the ground crying he walks toward him comforting bruce feel completely guilty of this First try to help peter getting the family out of the building but cause more damage than the explosion itself.

" Peter I'm sorry this happen to I tried to stop them but they made their choice." bruce explains still comforting Peter.

" Dr. banner can I be truthful with you?" Peter ask. Bruce nodded " I never did trust The Avengers and I stop trusting Mr. Stark ever since homecoming." Bruce was shocked to hear but not surprised " ever since I joined the avengers I feel like an outcast. like that they don't see the hero the in me just a fucking kid playing dress-up you know ever since I met mister stark my life became complicated it like he was sent to mess up my life sure he gave a fancy suit but that it. I thought he was gonna train me before we fought Captain America but I think my fault for blindly trusting the son of a bitch. after the fight, he completely ignored me for a like month leaving me in the dark with nothing but the hope that I get to join the Avengers but it all just a stupid dream." peter sign " you know their only four I trust in the team that you, Rhode, pepper, and Wanda you guys treat like family and see me like the hero I am. " peter said while giving bruce a hug which he returns " do least have my internship " peter ask hopefully.

Bruce shook his head " the team thought it would be best you leave everything behind so you never be endangered. " he said regretfully. Peter felt so enraged his skin turns pale and eyes change completely black then growl demonically. which scared bruce for a bit peter then calm down and slowly walk away to go pack his things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own spiderman or batman**

Chapter 2: the day the bat lives

Peter P.O.V

a shadowy figure is sitting on top of a building watching over the citizen of new york.

_it has been 10 years since I left new york well I left this dimension it turns out I was adopted, Aunt May told me the day she passed away of heart failure she tries to keep it a secret from me but I found out when her pills fell out of her purse. _

_she told me without better treatment she will have 10 months to live on Tuesday was her last day. as she lay on her bed she whispers me to come close as scoot close._

**_flashback_**

" _Peter listens closing this will be the last thing I ever get to tell you this," May said getting weaker by the minute peter look at her eyes watering seeing his aunt pale, weak, and slowly dying. _

_" yes, may"_

_" peter the day you were born you were not from this dimension," she said peter was in shocked " your parent found you coming out a dark portal with a blanket, letter, and mirror. you were pale white with violet-blue hair and a red gem on your forehead how you right now it can glamor _

_you're wearing right"_

_"Who are my parents? "_

_" Damian Wayne and Racheal Roth they love so much but you were endangered they had no choice but send away"_

_**Flashback**_

_after finding out who my parents are I use the mirror to contact them. my mother answer I told her and father after all that happen they agree to take me in to train for protecting my city. as they train me my father Damian told me all my grandfather's legacy of the batman was passed down to him. he figures that after my training that I will be a better batman than him after he fails his city. **(** **Batman in Bethlehem where his city was nuke )** he made swear to never be like him, my mother taught all sorts of spell to use when I'm not in costume or battling demons in my earth 14 years later my training complete and I ready to protect my city._

No one P.O.V

Pepper Potts was walking down in the street of new york looking for a job after peter was unfairly kicked out of the avenger thing was getting tensed at the tower. Wanda stop talking to everyone, Bruce ignoring the team and struggling the keep hulk form smashing everyone, Rhodey refuses to talk to tony ever since he peter's power away and fired him, Bucky also stops talking to steve and act cold to everyone. Pepper is currently looking for another job because of tony she no longer wants to for a man child asshole who dangerously make weaponized suits for the hell of it. as she walks she began to think how much a hero spiderman is or was how he kept the street safe for everyone in new york but the avengers took it all away over a mistake they made, yes Pepper heard what happed and boy was she pissed at tony for blaming peter after an argument between them she kick him the balls and said she quits. when Pepper turns down a corner she was grabbed by three guys,

" hey pretty how you give me your money" the leader said as he took out a knife

" please leave me alone " pepper said tears coming out.

" aww don't cry how you give us something else instead " he grinned as he pointed down to Pepper's crouch. she was horrified then punch the guy and made a break for it but the other guys grab her then held her down.

" feisty I like that it makes it really fun," the leader said as he came closer slowly unbuckling his belt. Pepper scream for help she tony in his iron man suit flying by thinking she saves. she smiles but then frowns when she saw ignore her she turns to the thug who smiles smugly " look like your hero doesn't care for you since you, not an alien invader" he laughs at Pepper shock face realizing he right. as he came down to her an object came through the air and knock out the guy in the left cold by bat shape shuriken the other jump on their feet and look around that saw a dark figure jump down and landed on top of the dumper.

**" iron man don't care doesn't mean I don't so leave the woman or else," **the figure said darkly he narrow his red eyes at them. the two thugs were shaking one of them took out a gun then fired at the figure. it fell down the two thugs were relief until it got back up the guy kept firing but the figure was unfazed by the bullet as it came closer it grabs the thug's arm the and twisted hard enough to snap then knock him out with a punch. the leader was still shaking but then charge at the figure knife swinging, the figure dodges every attempt then blocks it forearm guard and counter with a jab to throat and chest then knock him out with a spinning kick. the figure walk close to Pepper who still the ground shaking thinks it gonna kill her.

**" Are you alright miss " **as he held out his hand

" yes who are you?" she said grabbing his hand getting up.

**" I"m Batman," **he said as twist his cape and disappear in the darkness. Pepper look around to see if she spotted him again, she found nothing but the shuriken on the ground as she picked it up tony landed in front her then took off his helmet.

" Pepper you ok I saw what happen," he said but reward with a slap to the face.

" Saw more like ignored you asshole " she screamed at furious " what the hell tony I was almost rape by these thugs I call out to you but ignored me"

" Rape! Pepper they weren't supposed to do thaaaaa" tony stop realize what he just admitted to Pepper who horrified.

" you set this up "

" Pepper let explain-" tony slap by Pepper again. he turns to pissed off raised his metal hand but a black glove grab arm spun around to see batman

"**I don't think so "** batman sucker punch tony knocking him out **" I knew you were an asshole** **Mr stark but setting up rape and hitting a lady with your suit on that crossing the line something heroes don't do"**

" Peter?' Pepper asked Batman eyes realizing he gave alway his identity ' _Dad gonna kick my ass for this '_

**" pppeter who that, never heard" **Batman stuttered ' _what the hell batman don't stutterer'_

" peter it okay I won't tell anyone but glad you're back," Pepper said hugging batman who hugs back.

" **meet at new Wayne tower building and bring a resume " **batman as walk into a dark portal.

" I glad New York City has a new hero," Pepper said to herself as she walks away. unknown to both another figure was watching the whole thing as well it jump the wall and landed on the ground. dress up as red and black version spiderman.

_" mother" _

**AN: yep peter batman and saved Pepper after the set up by but who is the spiderman and why did call batman mother? is he friendly or foe tune in next on from spider to Bat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or spider-man**

Chapter 2: The Bat, The Devil, and The Defenders

Peter was heading to a meeting with Danny Rand a billionaire like him and tony. as he walks toward the building he saw two standing in front of the door a man dress in a grey suit and a woman wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

" excuse me, what are two doing standing here? " Peter asked walking up two

" Listen, a kid shouldn't like you be at school or something? asked the woman

" actually, I'm here for meeting with Mr. Rand I'm Peter Parker Wayne" Peter introduced himself. both of the man and woman looks at the kid shock here is the youngest multi-billionaire of the new Wayne enterprise that runs on the new medicine and healthcare for anyone.

" Well, Peter my name is Matt Murdock this is my friend Jessica jones" Matt introduced both him and Jessica, Peter shook hands he was about said but matt looked alerted as if he heard something.

" Is something wrong ?" Peter asked concerned. Instead of answer Matt whisper to Jessica, something then took her scarf and ran out. " what going on Ms. Jones?"

" nothing go home," Jessica said as she took off running as well.

**Timeskip to fight scene.**

As the defenders fending off the Hands the elevator dings the door opens and came out Peter Parker. As he walks out he witnesses the fight and decides to help out. He sweeps kick a hand member, then ducks and uppercut another, forearm block a punch then chest jab a third member. Peter turn in time to see Puch heading toward his way he ducks and then snap the man arms, He 360 kicks both men charging at him. He saw Matt fighting a woman in red with dual swords he threw a couple of hidden Batarang at her but she deflects with them the swords he smirks at her as she got in the back by Matt. As peter continuing fight off the Hands, he felt a hand on his shoulder he turns about to punch the culprit he stops and Jessica looking at him with a Questionable look.

" What? "

" How the hell can do all that? "

" later, right now being surrounded then your friends get me and I'll help escape," Peter explains as he punches another a Hands member. Jessica nodded when to tell the others, Peter Continuing fights off the ninja then he saw the of the gang and decide to retreat. his eyes glow red " azarath metrion zinthos!" as he said that darkness wrap around him and the defender then teleported to behind Rand Enterprises.

" holy shit Kid, what hell was that?" Jessica asked freaking out a bit so was the rest of the gang.

" magic, now is there is a place where we hide from the hands?" Peter stepping close to them.

" yes a restaurant I know where be safe I'm Danny by the way" Danny replied.

" good, I'm Peter my over there, Peter said as he walked to his car," you explain to me what going on back there."

" in return, you can how you all that, " Matt said.

" agree."

**Timeskip**

Peter and the gang are in the restaurant explaining why the Hands are after Danny.

" wow, what a story I guess my turn," Peter said taking a sip of lemonade " my name Peter Parker Wayne I was born in a different dimension but send here for protection and during my time a hero once knows as spiderman."

" Yeah, I heard of you what happen to kid you all suddenly disappeared," Jessica asked him she like Spiderman he was a good hero for the city.

" _The Avengers_," Peter said full of venom " it was a mission at a village we rumor that a weapon was built underground so we check out but I was told to stay in the jet they were afraid I'll screw it up. So I stayed instead of arguing since I don't see the point anymore, I waited for like hours then I heard an explosion then saw a building crumbling. I saw a family trapped under the rumble I looked for the team to see they can help but no one around so I said screw it ran out the jet and help them out by lift the rumble. I almost got them but then the ground was shaking first I was worry was the weapon activated, I turn and saw the hulk leaping toward me the avengers must send him to me for some reason I tried to tell him to stop because him leaping like that was shaking the ground making hard for me to hold the rumble. the hulk stop notices me holding the rumble and decides to help me the best he can but then iron man shows up at lazy blast a Fucking missile at me. Well not at the rumble but you see what mean. fast forward we manage to get the family to safety the team was piss at me for so-called screwing up the mission we had an argument which leads to fighting at the end they manage to knock me out and took away my powers." Peter explains with a tear escaping out of his eye" they took away the only meaning of my life like it was nothing them," The Gang was sitting there some are angry at the avengers, and some sad for peter. " listen when there are times the avengers come across offering you to become a member of the team don't accept it they're not the hero toward the little guy they're just soldiers waiting for something big to happen. that why I haven't given up protecting my city, not as Spiderman but something new to _**Fear**_," Peter's eyes glow red sinisterly.

" you're him, " Luke said

"who?" matt asked

" Batman" Peter answered then disappear with a note that said **Call me with need it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own spider-man or batman **

Chapter 4: the spider return?

the Avengers are having their weekly meeting things were getting rocky after peter was kicked out almost half the avengers quit. Bucky stop talking to Steve and starting to act like the winter soldier, Bruce decided to quit so he won't turn into the hulk because of the hulk likes peter, Wanda was crying when peter left then stop talking to everyone and hated stark even more.

" Alright, people we have a situation," Tony said as he walked in the common room he pulls a picture of black and red spiderman " this was taken yesterday night at an alley"

" So, Spider-man back what the Problem ?" Wanda asked happy to peter back as spider-man again

" problem is he gonna do something reckless and get people killed." Tony stated,

" what like sent in the hulk." Bucky snarked. Steve look disappointed at him but Bucky just glared in return.

" That was a mistake."

" OH NOW ADMIT WAS, NOW AFTER YOU KICKED PETER OUT WHERE THE FUCK WAS THIS STARK HUH WHERE THE FUCK THIS." Bucky exploded then storm out of the room leaving everyone shock but hawkeyes felt completely guilty what happen to peter to crush his dream likes some monster it broke him to peter gets power taken away by force.

"Ok, now that tomorrow we're going to confront Peter about this." tony told avenger as left for bed.

**Next Day**

**Wayne enterprises:**

The Avenger barge in the building they enter the elevator then they heard a familiar voice.

_**Hello, welcome to Wayne enterprises my name is Karen where would you like to go?"**_ Karen asked

" Karen ? " tony asked

_**" Hello Mr stark as you see I am with Peter now as we boned throughout the years when he was Spider man,"** _Karen said in a surprisingly bitter tone. _**" now as I said where would to go ?"**_

" to see your boss "

"_** Very way, please enjoy your day. " **_Karen send the elevator to Peter's floor. as the avengers walk they pepper sitting on the assistant table

" Welcome to Wayne enterprised how may I TONY what the hell are you doing here?" she said as she looks up to see Tony and the avenger.

" We here to see your boss"

" very well but you do anything to hurt him I see to it that your life is over. " she threatened tony and he knows she serious. Pepper leads them to the peter's office they see him doing paperwork.

" Pepper, what brings you here in this fine evening," Peter said with a smile which disappeared when he saw the avenger and tony snooping around his office. peter suddenly remembers the day he first met the bastard " it not here stark remember you took it along with my powers so quit snooping around as like some dog" Peter snarled at tony.

" Yeah, right kid cough fit up now before more people get hurt," Tony stated both peter and pepper look confuse.

" Stark what the-"

" ah ah me first " tony pulls up the picture Peter looks like he wants to break tony's jaw in half so does Bucky and Wanda. " this is you right "

" no, it's not Stark I mean it what the hell is going on ?" peter getting really annoyed this the very same asshole he used lookup as a kid " because if you not gonna tell me then get the hell out "

" Kid we know you're black and red spiderman " tony stated smugly. Peter look at if he stupid then turn Pepper to have her get security but saw an incoming fist to his face. he dodges then palm swipe it away then saw a kick coming to his he blocked leg sweep the attacker which it was black widow.

" what the hell was that for," pater said angrily. tony still looks smug " yeah you're spider man you just took Black widow please explain that kid " he demanded

" training asshole look I'm not spiderman you that away from 20 years ago "

" kid please stop lying "

" I'm not but answering me this if I'm spiderman then who the fuck is that?" peter said pointing at the window.

" kid I'm not falling for that," Tony said annoyed not in the mood to play games. Natasha looked at the window than her eyes widen " Tony turn around and look out the Fucking window right now" she demanded coldly. tony huff then turn to look and see the black and red spiderman who flipped him off then left.

" well, look like I was right now get the hell out my building now," Peter demanded the avenger left Bucky and Wanda gave peter hug they leave. as soon s they left peter walk toward his self then pull a statue which active a secret door he enters and walks down the stairs to enter the Batcave.

" I may not be Spiderman anymore but doesn't mean I won't help the next " peter stated as he put on his suit.

**" it time for the spider to meet the bat," **Batman said as he disappear into the darkness.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own spider man or batman**

Chapter 5: the bat meets the spider

the Black and Red spiderman running from rooftop to rooftop why he running it because he being chased by the Avengers. At first, it was supposed to be a normal patrol you know saving cats from trees, stopping muggers and robbers from getting away and preventing old lady from being hit by cars. then why he's finally finished he turns and spots the Avengers standing in front of him.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hi spidey" iron man said mockingly " we need you to come with us" he demanded_

" _why? " the black and red spider_ _in an aggressive voice._

_" well, peter because we don't want you in up hurting people."_

_" who the hell is peter? the name scarlet spider" said the one now call scarlet spider.** ( it Kaine scarlet spider not Ben Railey)**_

_" uh wow playing dumb, are you peter?" ironman without realizing he gave away a secret identity recklessly._

_the woman in black walk behind ironman and hit in the back of the head with a baton " ow what the hell widow"._

_the one named black widow hiss " you just gave peter's identity away idiot" _

_"uh Natasha, that peter"_

_" no, he not remember"_

_" That was just a trick which you all fell for," ironman said dismissingly. **(AN: the reason why I keep preferring tony iron man because remember Kaine don't know who the Avengers real name are.)**_

_" oh really if I'm peter, can he do this" scarlet spider said summoning his stingers and lung at ironman who in shock to see that. but intercepted by a shield thrown at him by Captain America. as he got down on the ground hawkeyes to try to tackle him trying to wrestle him submission but the scarlet spider elbowed him a slice his stomach with a stinger_ then_ made a ran for it._

_ **Flashback end**_

" kid you are our wasted time, just give up and we might give you a second chance." ironman said flying through the air.

" tony, he made a left turn" black widow said chasing Kaine on the roof.

" dude I don't know what the fuck are you talking about," Kaine said as he jumps on another roof.

" really, spiderman don't remember the mission that you so screw up on ironman said getting glares by black widow, winter soldier, scarlet witch, and hawkeyes.

" wait spiderman," Kaine said ' Mother ' he thought as Kaine stopped he was tackle to the again by Ironman " yes you spiderman or should I say pete-" tony pause as to look at the face of the unmasked scarlet spider. he has a shaved head, a scar on his left eye and blue eyes nothing like peter.

" who the hell are you," Tony said still in shock that he was wrong about peter being the scarlet spider. the rest of the avengers came and see the unmasked vigilante they all are shock he almost looks like peter but he not.

**" he a clone of peter parker," **a voice said behind winter soldier they and turn to see Batman standing Bat glaring at everyone **" peter's DNA got stolen by a Hydra agent during a field trip to Europe along with his power. Hyrda created a clone to weaponize to kill you all "** batman said as he walks closer to scarlet spider observing him.' **more like my egg, since technically my birth son** **but how did Hyrda knows I'm transgender I never told anyone '** Batman thought as felt a mental probe in his mind he use his dark magic to stop it he heard Wanda gasp in pain. **" sorry but I appreciate if you don't do that again"**

Batman said glaring at Wanda but felt her guilt. " I'm sorry but tony wanted to know who are? " Wanda said guilty

**" Why the hell should I tell any of you who I am " **

" because we can help you," Tony said

**" Like you help peter by taken away his power."**

" hey he had it coming," Tony said irritated

Batman only responded by punch tony in the face, then sweep kick cap charging at him. Batman grabs Kaine and teleported back to the Batcave. **" Now baby b**oy let talk face to face," Peter said unmasked himself to at his son.

Kaine cried then hug his mother.

**Please review and yes peter is trans don't like don't read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own spider man or batman**

Chapter 6 Peter's real origin

_I never knew who I was. Was I Arella Wayne, Daughter of Damian Wayne and Rachel Roth or was I Emily/Peter Parker the daughter turn son of Richard and Mary Parker. Was I Spiderman The friendly neighborhood hero or was I, Batman New York's Dark knight my life was so complicated before but now it a bitch trust me. my aunt and uncle never understood the pain and suffering I had to endure the bullying, the name-calling, and the fights. one time my uncle heard that I have gotten in a fight with an old bully which wasn't even my fault that little shit had it coming. when my uncle ben found out he so disappointed in me, my aunt may being a concerned aunt and approved what I did as she understood what it likes for someone like me bulled._

**Batman was running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop as the Avenger gaining on him.**

_" Peter what happens at school what not your fault. what you did was brave and I understand why you did it, you see sweetie people like you who have the wrong gender are called transgender. you see Emily-  
_

_" Peter my name peter," I said choosing my name for the first time._

**Batman was ground panting then saw captain America charing at him fist raised for punch. but batman caught and deliver a punch of his own then roundhouse kick to his temple. Batman threw a Batarang at ironman slowing him as batman made his escape.**

_" you see peter I had a brother who now a sister that was in your situation too. the kids at school always pick in her calling her a freak, throwing her books across the floor. the teachers didn't do shit pardon my language but anyway they didn't do anything because most of them agree with the students thinking they were in the right to her lesson and knock some sense into her. Never once she fought back, as a little I never understood what was going on and regretfully I didn't care." _

**Batman threw a couple of jabs to black widow then ended it an uppercut. hawkeyes came out swinging his bo staff but Batman deflects it with his gauntlets and spartan kick him away.**

_" After we graduated high school we went celebrating at a local bar, while we were drinking my sister Jane was talking to this guy in black. for some reason, he looks familiar like I seem him somewhere but of course, I ignore it I think I was probably drunk and must of imagine. a few hours later I was ready to go home I was a little tipsy so I when to jane but she was gone so I thought she must have gone home with that guy '_

**the winter soldier has batman in a headlock with scarlet witch closing in on him. batman break out and judo toss bucky to Wanda, batman turn and ironman threw a haymaker but batman duck then Steve came tried to overpower him Batman hip toss away. steve and tony double team him but batman was too fast and took them with multiple kicks left and right then helicopter kick steve off the roof would of falling if batman hadn't caught him with a grappling hook.**

_" oh, peter you see the state she was in the police almost couldn't identify her. it was so horrible there was multiple stab wound, her face was bruised up and her dress ripped that was dried semen near her legs I couldn't" may choke a sob" I couldn't do something so horrible to her Peter she nothing but try to herself " peter threw himself at his aunt they both cried in his bedroom about a minute. _

_" May did ever found out who did it ?" peter asked still sobbing. may nod" his name randy Mitchell he was a high school jock who was Jane's crush oh boy did she loved him" may signed " but he didn't like her in fact he was disgusted with her he tried multiple time s to get away from her one day he had enough and punch in front a cop then mercilessly beat her down. it was horrible he was arrested at that very same spot then kick off the football team. so he and his friends decide to teach jane a lesson. they tricked her into going with them drove her somewhere dark and beat her down. " may began to cried again" not only that hey raped her then decided to let her bleed to death." may explain. tears came peter's eyes fist clench just imaging it happening was horrified._

**Batman threw a punch at Black widow.**

_" so peter what saying it okay to fight what you believe it.  
_

**Batman sweep kick**** Bucky off the ground.**

_" it okay to fight for your friends"_

**Batman broke steve's arm after he threw a haymaker then round kick him in the gut.**

_" it okay to fight for your family "_

**Batman threw Wanda off of him and dark chain to hold her down then jump the building and try to glide away.**

_" it okay to fight for love_ "

**Ironman tackles him down to the ground but batman ****maneuvers him to take the fall.**

_" as long as you know you are"_

**Batman uses demon strength ripped the faceplate off then threw a punch to** tony.

_" you are brave"_

**Punch**

_" you are fearless"_

**Punch**

_" you are selfless"_

**Punch**

_" you are the sweetest, kindest, boy I ever come to love"_

**As Batman about to throw another punch, he was tackled by Steve they both tried to overpower on another. batman both sweep kick and send a punch to the temple.**

_" so sweetie are you?"_

**Batman turn and all the avengers struggling to come toward him ready for round two.**

**_" I am justice"_**

**Batman charge at them and threw first punch at hawkeyes._  
_**

**_" I am vengeance"_**

**then sidekick Bucky and spin kick Black widow.**

**_" I am the Night"_  
**

**_Batman uses dark magic to counter Wanda' Chaos Magic._**

**_" I"_**

**Batman uses an EMP tracer to keep Ironman down.**

**_"Am"_**

**Batman looks and sees he surrounded, so he gathered all his magics hie eyes glow red then with a scream he blasts the avengers away the teleported.**

**_"BATMAN"_**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own spiderman or red hood and bloodshot**

Red hood trailer

**heroes are not as good as they seem, the avengers are not earth's mightiest heroes.**

_Peter trapped under a building that collapsed due to damages during a fight between the avengers and aliens invasion. Peter used to be an avenger but that ended when Captain America and the other decide to kick him out._

**heroes are nothing but frauds trying to gang fame. I should know I used to be one until they took it away from me.**

_Peter running to his apartment after witness destruction trying to find his aunt he made it to his building only to see bucky shooting some aliens. peter told bucky he trying to get to his aunt so bucky with him to find may. they both found her dead peter was in tears, bucky comforts him as stand their in sadness they felt an explosion happen the building collapse and the ceiling fell on both bucky and peter. Bucky calls for help on comm before he passes out after a few hour steve came in to see bucky and peter. peter calls steve's name but steve moves to bucky instead got him out when to peter pull out a syringe then jammed to peter's neck taking his blood. peter felt tired as he heard steve's voice _

_" This why I told tony it a bad to have a child in the avengers but don't new york will have it spider-man" cap sneered then left " oh not only I took your blood but your powers and as well" cap laughs as he dragged bucky out._

_Peter cried learning that he lost his powers._

**after I pass out I woke up in a strange white lab. I notice a man in white he looks broken he told me he knows who I am. at first, I freak out of bit but he told means no harm he explains to me that his name is ****Dr. Michael Morbius**** that he use to be a biochemist trying to cure a rare blood disease but turn himself into a vampire. being a little naive and innocent self asks some vampire question but he told me he, not that kind of vampire. I was a little disappointed but talk him for saving my life but he looks grim he told me he didn't that I died when he found me. I looked confused if I'm how am I still moving.**

**" did you bit me" **

**" no, I brought you back by injecting you with nanites giving the power of regeneration."**

**" why, why would you do this for me"**

**" five years ago, you saved my beloved marine from a tragic death this is my way from saying thank you."**

**" Yeah, thank you too"**

**" may I ask why were you there in the first place." after that, I explain everything to him. in return he trained me as a real mentor would. he taught all kind fight styles along with vampire hunter named blade. I finally finished my training and ready to face the world. but not as spider-man but someone worst with the last color you see.**

**RED **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own spiderman and batman**

**Chapter 7: the iron and bat**

Tony P.O.V.

I was sitting in my lab thing were spiraling out of control. Since kick peter I mean come on the kid went too far, he didn't listen to a single order as if he hadn't learn a thing since ferry incident. I got up and walk out of my lab I need to convince peter he need to stop before he endanger anyone else.

No one P.O.V.

Tony got out if his and walk in wayne enterprise with happy to talk peter. As they walk in the building they were stop by a ruff looking man.

" who the hell are you" he said gruffly

" uh, do not know who am I " Tony said disbelief looking at the man name tag it says Logan "Logan, I'm tony stark and I need to speak with your boss so scoot away please" Tony shoo away like a dog. Logan growl and took a step closer ready to hit Tony. Happy also took a step thing were getting intense until per he show up.

"Logan, it okay go back to your shift then take dude Laura want to spend some time with you." peter said walking toward them with a smile " beside I can take care them."

" you sure kid, I can toss these two assholes out just me a 5 min with them." Logan growled angrily as be glare at a smug looking tony and a slightly scare looking happy.

" don't worry got this, know what go spend some time Laura take her for some ice cream it on me." peter said handed Logan couple of 100s " the girl need her father, you worked a little to much." peter said wanting Logan to be his daughter it remind him of him and uncle Ben.

" alright kid, give me a call if you need me."Logan said taking the money. As he walk past Tony " next time asshole you're mine." he whisper and shove Tony aside then growled at happy again.

" let talk in my office." peter said leading to his office. As they walked pepper show with clipboard.

" peter you have council meeting at 2 and tomorrow at noon Matt like to talk about the thing." pepper said while ignoring tony who trying get her attention " oh, plead sign here and here." she said while handing the papers to sign.

" how the shelter ? "

" it going great, we need bit more food and blankets but we're still good." pepper said smiling then walked off. Peter and the gang made it to the office. Peter sat down in his chair, tony sat in front the desk and happy stand next to tony.

" ok, what do you asshole want." peter ask not in the mood for games.

" language" tony snapped.

" English, Dickhead learn it." peter snapped back. " Stark, I'm not in the fucking mood I got shit to do and it sure the hell not involved a fucking man child throwing a goddam tantrum. So again what do you want?" peter asked irritated that Tony won't leave alone.

" stop being a brat, and take responsibility kid you were out of control and I was sick of it."

" oh I sorry, it not like I had any goddam training ." Pete said sarcastically " oh boo fucking hoo, i was doing what do best and help people. I was trying to impress you goddamit I know I made some mistake but dammit I tried."

" you done what I told for once in your life."

" I DONE EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME YOU SONUVA BITCH. BUT IT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU IS IT, BUT REALLY YOU WHO NEVER LISTEN ME. YOU NEVER DID WHEN I STOP TOMES FORM STEALING ALIEN TECH COMPANY."

" kid, I told you I did listen-" tony tried to say but peter cut him off.

" oh don't pull that FBI bullshit with me, and that I think were ever tell me let me in on that." peter said frustrated with his former mentor.

" well yeah, if you would call me like supposed to do."

" oh I call you and that sorry excuse of a security guard." peter point at happy who flinch at the wolf glare peter giving him. " ned told me what happen that hang up on him. What the hell happy we tried you about be robbed but hang up like an asshole.

" ok maybe, happy shouldn't hang up on ted-"

" NED! Goddammit say it right or get the fuck out." peter seethed sick of the disrespect that he been getting in his office.

" ok ned, but kids you driving us crazy with consent texting and voicemails. "

" well maybe if answer least one of them. Then I'll stop."

" well maybe, trusted us ." tony said annoyed with the kid's attitude.

" I NEVER TRUSTED YOU." peter scream out, Shocking both tony and happy.

" what?" tony whisper shock that peter said that so was happy.

" I never trusted you ." peter repeated coldy.

" then why did come to Germany with me then." tony asked angrily.

" BECAUSE YOU BLACKMAIL ME DAMMIT." peter shouted letting out every frustrated thing happened to him because of tony. " I went you to keep my weak hearted aunt from UP" keeping tony from speaking " this when I'm talking the man child shut the fuck up. For two month you and that asshole over there ignore brush off any concerns about the weapons, told not to worry about it, blame something that wasn't my fault, not letting you call FBI. Goddammit I miss my first homecoming to save both sorry ass."

" oh, I'm sorry our asses.' tony comments and happy agree with him.

" yeah, your repetition and happy's job oh and the entire city of new York." peter said venomously. Both happy and tony looked down in shame. " yeah, maybe it wasn't a choice but gave up everything to keep this city safe. I mean why the hell did you think I said no to join the avengers because not only you guy will treat like shit but you guys do not care for the little guys. I work my ass off as spiderman saving lives working with both police and firefighters, swinging people to the hospital you may save the world but that once a fucking year I in the other hand keep people safe. So like I ask 6 years ago I'm a fucking hero who the fuck are you?" peter ask as he glare at both tony and happy They both stay silent. " then how bout get the hell out of my office and think about how you almost cost new York it protector."

Both tony and happy left, leaving peter calming him sled down then started crying wonder why was he not the hero tony see him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Batman vs zombies avengers part 1

" we need him tony" Steve said looking angry and disappointed for tony did.

" no, we can handle it " Tony snapped

" How, thank god we didn't ended the world"

" hey, i said we can handle it"

" how, goddammit" Steve roared as he broke a table in half. anger flood his mind when he discover Tony cause a another destruction." Tony in all the shit you pulled this beyond infuriated."

" Steve how was i suppose to know i was tricked."

" BY TELLING US!" Steve screamed. " God it's no wonder Peter never trusted you"

" excuse me" Tony snapped feeling angry hearing that failure name.

" you heard me, I said it no wonder Peter never trust you" Steve repeated. " hell, I'm surprise you his damn idol."

" hey, I'm good role model."

" how by giving him a suit, by ignoring him for two month or by letting your plane gets stolen and having peter save your ass for answering the public that YOU ALMOST LET A CRIMINAL STEAL ALIEN TECHNOLOGY."

as Tony and Steve argue in a dark alley a woman was running in fear. feeling it icy grip growing tighter as each step coming closer. as she made her escape she trip on a white substance she groan as she turn to a homeless man shaking. she slowly turn again and she what she though was spider-man but worst.

" spider-man, thank god you back you have to help me." the woman said still shaking.

" LLLady that not Spider man" the homeless man said on the verge of crying. the spider-man look alike turn to the homeless man walk toward him.

" w w what going on? " the woman stuttered

" It like this guy said, I'm Spider man just not your Spider man" the spider man look alike said coming to the light.

" aaahhh" the woman scream as zombies spider man at her. the homeless man push her out the way but suffer her fate. the woman look in horror as she see new York beloved eating a man alive.

" now the appetizer done, time for the main course" he said with a devilish grin. as walk closer to the crying woman.

" I don't think so" said a dark knight as jump down in front of her.

" who are you?" zombies Spider man asked

"who you use be Peter" said Batman as he whisper his name. Z-spiderman was shock seeing this use to be a spider man like him. " let me help you, become a hero like meant to be"

" you want help me?"

" yes, let me help you I control your hunger spiderman"

" i'm sorry, you seem like a good kid but the hunger is powerful I. can't. stop. IT." he scream as he leap at batman who still stood their. batman took out a pair of bola with quick reflexes he toss at the zombie.

" i'm sorry this to you peter." batman whisper

" please, kill me " z- spiderman asked

" what, i can't batman kill"

" it okay kid, please do it before i hurt anyone else please" z- spiderman look up at batman pleading eyes.

" OK" batman said as he raise his hand gathering his dark magic to end the undead hero life.

" wait, before i forget i'm not the only one here"

" what their more of you?"

" yes, the whole avengers are like me in my earth"

" how, did you even get here"

" ask Ironman" were the last words of the zombie before batman blast his head off.

" DAMN YOU STARK" batman shouted.

time skip to stark tower

as the team get ready to fight the unknown enemy batman appear in the middle of room.

" we need to talk"

" and should we?" Tony sneered at the bat"

because of this" Batman said as drop the headless spider man body in front of them.

" wow never knew you'll a murder now, guess we have to arrest now." Tony smirked

" are sure about that stark " batman growled as glare with his demonic red eyes. " because we both know who this really is and he not our spider man is he."

" no he not" Steve stated. " who did he gets?" Steve ask

" a homeless man, a married couple, and a whole goddamn orphanage." batman said each word full of venom. " now, you gonna tell me how they got here."

" and why should we?" the falcon asked

" because the world is at state."

" yeah tell us what we don't know, trust bats we the experts here."

" QUIT TREATING THIS LIKE A FUCKING ALIENS INVASION OR ULTRON OR EVEN GODDAMN THANOS. " batman shouted scary the avengers never him this angry before. " these monster are something you have never fought before i read this spider man mind before killing him. they ate the entire earth in a fucking week and devoured the universe in a goddamn month." Batman explain while shaking a bit. the Avengers stunned, Steve was glaring Tony menacing.

" well, the god Wanda slow them down then." Hawkeyes said still in shock after hearing all that.

" we need to work together in stopping these monster and sending either back to their earth of hell." batman said

" and why should we trust you" black widow said with a cold glare, Batman match that glare with a colder and darker one which made her back off. Batman sign and took off his mask which the Avengers shock to the face of Peter Parker.

" because, you don't have a choice" peter said in a cold tone.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 9 trust

after the Avengers and batman defeated the super powered zombies. The teams tried to talk some sense into peter to join them again.

"No" peter said bluntly

" why the hell not kid" Tony asked annoyed not just everyone except Wanda, Bucky, and Bruce.

" because, like I back at the tower I don't trust you" peter said glaring at anyone to disagree with him.

" kid, are you to get yourself killed, what would aunt may say or do I need tell her about your activity" Tony threatened.

" go ahead, she with my parents and uncle" peter said unaffected but trying not to cry, everyone was shock to hear.

" and did think to us!" Steve shouted

" it was after you took my power and cut me off completely, so you not knowing is your own faults not my" peter stated.

" kid, you were our responsibility" Tony snapped with the rest nodding agreement.

" you lost the right 20 years ago Stark, so don't pretend like you give a damn" Peter look right in to tony when he said that.

" Man, no wonder that died and thank god they did, so they won't such a reckless idiot become Parker." Clint sneered not believing what idiot peter become. " we gave you a chance to walk away from all this but you still that idiot deal with."

" this coming a disable circus freak" peter growled. everyone got quiet shock what peter just said.

" what did you just say to me punk." Clint whisper coldly.

" you heard me freak" peter whisper back darkly

" peter, that enough" Natasha she ordered coldly

" stay out this bitch this between me and the freak" peter said in a darker tone, Clint took a swing at peter but he lean back then grab Clint"s arm and twist it behind his back then smash his head against the table. peter lean toward Clint's ear" what the matter freak can't handle the truth. that you nothing but son of a drunken bastard and whore who want nothing to do you that happy that finally dead so they never hear you whining like bitch."

" DON'T TALK MY PARENT PARKER" Clint screamed

" WHY, LOOK LIKE CONSTANTLY REMIND EVERY FUCKING DAY. THAT YOU SAID THAT THEY KILL THEMSELVES CAUSE THEY HAVE A BRAT LIKE ME" peter roared. Wanda gasp, Bucky and Bruce glared not believing that they let this happen but peter wasn't finished " But you know what the worst part is that drag the good name of uncle Ben, saying that it wasn't a murdered it was suicide. You the heartless bastard you are try dishonored my uncle the man who became a second father to me, you dare say those awful things about him right in front of me how dare you. YOU SON OF BITCH HOW ARE YOU" peter screamed as he snapped Clint arm. Clint scream in pain everyone rush to him. peter made his to the elevator but stop to turn and glare at them.

" this Stark is why I don't trust you. you say you're earth mightiest heroes but all I see is a sick bastard (Clint), a asshole (Sam), a heartless bitch(Natasha), a manwhore who can't keep his damn mouth shut(Tony) and god's hypercritically bully who even damn truth about his so called best friends's parent death" peter sneered at them. " only four I can trust them are Wanda, Bucky, Bruce and Rhodey. Because didn't treat me like shit and actually help me so no I won't join the avengers cause in the eyes you're a goddam mistake" peter said as left the Avengers in shame.

Please comment


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note**

**This story will continue in wattpad here the link:**

** story/232711103-from-spider-to-bat**


End file.
